Embodiments of the present specification generally relate to inspection of a wellbore, and more specifically to a system and method for monitoring a wellbore.
The wellbore may include concentric rings of metal tubing with cement filled between the rings of metal tubing. As will be appreciated, it is desirable to monitor a wellbore to determine an integrity of the wellbore to identify presence of any defects/flaws in the wellbore.
Currently, certain techniques for monitoring the integrity of the wellbore are available. However, these techniques have limited penetration depths and/or suffer from poor defect resolution. Moreover, for plugging and abandonment of offshore wells, the standard operating procedure calls for extracting production tubing from the wellbore prior to inspection of casing and/or cemented structures. In addition, some inspection tools are presently available for the inspection of the wellbore. However, the presently available inspection tools result in diminished efficiency of inspection due to a greater path length between a source and a detector element in the inspection tool. Additionally, positioning a detector element and a scintillator crystal in close proximity to the radiation source is a challenging task.